


婚姻故事

by ToyTokyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyTokyo/pseuds/ToyTokyo
Summary: 权顺荣突然发现他对崔胜澈已经没有任何感觉 。胜澈环绕他腰间的手臂，他抚摸上去，没有爱、没有眷恋、没有任何感觉。但是如果现在有人砍下那条手臂，将如同砍下他自己的手臂一样疼痛。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, 荣澈, 顺灿
Kudos: 2





	婚姻故事

好奇怪，明明是一个真实存在着的孩子，也会蹦也会跳痛了也会喊妈妈，昨天还撅着嘴对崔胜澈撒娇说我不要吃吐司边嘛，妈妈你帮我撕掉，突然间就躺在那只一米多的小棺材里一动也不动地不说话了。

崔胜澈到最后也没反应过来。等到入俭师跟他说要准备下葬的时候，他去触碰那小小的、冰冷的手指，感到有些不可思议。他生完宝宝的时候整个人好似灵魂抽离，汗水把衣服都浸湿，头发就那样凌乱地贴在脸上，脸色苍白地像要死过去。护士抱过孩子给他，婴儿巴掌大的身体蜷缩着贴在他的乳房上，随着他的呼吸小小地起伏。拳头还没有橘子大，紧紧地握在一起，到后来才慢慢会用五根手指去抓崔胜澈的一根。他当时就哭了。

权顺荣向警署请了假，在产房外看一本《伴妻生孕》，一双手止不住地颤抖，第一次拿枪都没那么紧张。小护士好笑地问：现在看有什么用？——其实他哪有真的在看，文字停留在第一页。

到医生说可以进去的时候他才进去，第一眼是去看崔胜澈，第一反应是去抱崔胜澈，亲他的额头说宝宝辛苦了，想吃什么吗，哪里不舒服，腰还痛吗，要不要我去问一下医生。

权顺荣回到家时灯已经熄了。他极轻地推开房门，在黑暗中意识到崔胜澈不在床上。他们是太亲密的两个人，像两条干涸的鱼，即使不用鱼钩也会彼此识别、依赖、共生。有一次他们做完爱汗津津地躺在床上，除了喘息声什么都听不见。崔胜澈的头枕在他的肚子上。权顺荣突然发现他对崔胜澈已经没有任何感觉 。胜澈环绕他腰间的手臂，他抚摸上去，没有爱、没有眷恋、没有任何感觉。但是如果现在有人砍下那条手臂，将如同砍下他自己的手臂一样疼痛。

崔胜澈在厨房里。不知道是梦游还是什么，在玩一把水果刀。刀尖点在砧板上，一顿一顿，像在作一幅画。四周是漆黑的一片，只有刀锋绕着他的手腕试探，偶尔闪着微弱的银亮。权顺荣悄悄地走过去，双手放在他的腰际，抱着他，从他的手里拿过那把水果刀扔在一边。崔胜澈在他的臂弯间转过身，脖颈处的细绳松散。权顺荣想去吻他的脸，他执拗地把头偏过去，一种凉丝丝的东西落在他的小臂上。

崔胜澈吃了药就睡了。权顺荣坐在一边，扶着头盯着崔胜澈发呆。胜澈睡着的样子就像一个婴儿，一个纯粹的哺乳动物，仿佛永远不会悲伤不会痛苦。权顺荣垂下头，手心揉着额头。好想哭，好想说他也很痛苦，也快撑不下去了。

手机收到一条讯息，是李灿发来的，说哥，能过来一下吗。

是那种又脏又旧的筒子楼，雨水一泛滥就会漂来好多死猫死狗的尸体，伴随着垃圾堆难闻的气味，即使在冬天也让人难以忍受。是在四楼吧，是的吧。

李灿随便套了件宽大的白衬衫在阳台上洗头，弯着腰对着水龙头冲掉最后一点泡泡。眼睛从搭在额头前的湿发间抬起来，看见权顺荣就笑了。

老天，他现在的样子就像个小羔羊。他现在的样子就像崔胜澈。

什么事啊。权顺荣问。

没事啊，就有点想你。

打电话不就行了。

打电话又看不见。 李灿垂下眼睛微微撇过脸的样子，介于撒娇和难过之间的东西。

干嘛去啊。  
去见一个……我爸妈安排的。  
不去行不行啊。  
不去干什么啊。  
就跟我呆一起呗。  
傻瓜啊你，我爸妈才不会喜欢警员。崔胜澈垂下眼睛微微撇过脸的样子，介于撒娇和雀跃之间的东西。

（看到你偷笑了，胜澈。还是想跟我呆在一起的吧。

做到一半的时候李灿突然撒娇不愿意动了，就那样趴在权顺荣身上，两具躯体两块生肉一样紧贴着起伏，又热又黏。

刚认识李灿的时候他不是这样。真的，那时候他很少说话，做爱时冷淡地像棺材板一样。第一次做时他连呻吟都没有，权顺荣还以为他是哑巴。结果做完了要付钱的时候，李灿说你能把那串珍珠链子给我吗。本来也只是放蛇收到的玩意，权顺荣说可以，没看出来你还有这种癖好。李灿说不是的，我妹妹应该会喜欢。

在她眼里，每天回家都会给她带来饭团或者漂亮东西的哥哥，是不是就像天使一样。她怎么会知道哥哥是妓女。想到这里权顺荣就有点发愣，李灿说你怎么了，就像现在一样，他亲了亲权顺荣的眼睛，说你怎么了，干嘛啊，在想什么。

权顺荣说在想你妹子。

李灿咬他的下巴，像小狗那样咬了，说想讨打吗你，像小狗那样发凶了。

不是，真的在想你妹妹。

那个女孩不像其他有智力缺陷的人一样做奇怪的事。大部分时候她跟李灿一样安静，或者说跟李灿想念权顺荣的时候一样安静，一样在下雨天会盯着窗外发呆。

她甚至不知道自己在被轮奸，警员们赶到的时候，她的下体早已经惨烈。是把权顺荣认成李灿了吗还是怎样，拉着他的手说哥哥，我不痛的。

权顺荣张开手臂抱住李灿，觉得是在抱一块宝物。真正的宝物。好悲哀。

不要，李灿说，不要。好热。左耳的银色耳钉闪着像雪一样黯淡的光。

跟崔胜澈在日本的时候，崔胜澈说想看雪，权顺荣说什么啊现在可是秋天。

富士山不是有嘛！就去富士山好了。

线帽、手套、雪地靴，全副武装着开车去的，到半路上崔胜澈一定要下车玩，没走两步就踩进了雪堆里，像只熊那样陷下去了。真的，怎么那么笨啊，权顺荣拽着手臂把他拉上来，崔胜澈笑个不停，抱着权顺荣说顺荣我爱你。


End file.
